It is known to mount bussed electrical centers to a vehicle mounting point for durability against shock and vibration. Typical mounting systems require a mounting-bracket to be fastened to the vehicle using metallic clips and/or nuts and bolts that add additional components, cost, and/or additional processes steps to the perform the mounting operation.